Talk:Charart/Approval Page/Accepted 9
Jag (Ro) ~ Approved 23:47, July 21, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Reupload per warriorcat comment. 06:35, July 25, 2017 (UTC) Define the light on the front paws a lil Reupload 08:10, July 26, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 21:56, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Approved Gingerheart (A) ~ Approved this looks TERRIBLE imao Lighten shading. 08:06, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Lighten back shading. Are you using a tint? It seems strange... 21:26, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded no tint, just plain ol' black like the others :) Hmm okay must just be the fur colours. Chest/head area looks a little flat, maybe define neck shading or stretch it out. 06:43, July 27, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded CBA? 21:56, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Approved Jag (Lo) ~ Approved 09:12, July 26, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 21:56, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Approved Mothpaw (A) ~ Approved CBA? 21:56, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Approved Ravenpaw (A) ~ Approved CBA? 21:56, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Approved Willowstar (TC) (L) ~ Approved I'll probably fix the shading later--I don't like it. And no commenting on that waste. 17:39, July 7, 2017 (UTC) re-up waste has been killed I think that there'd be more light on the < front leg going most of the way down, and the shading would stretch at least a little further up the face, to shade that ear so it doesn't look flat. Also, the shading could stand to be smoothed out :) I think the tip of the tail needs to be in shading. 23:44, July 7, 2017 (UTC) re-up 14:28, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Expand the light on the lower back to stretch > way, and smooth out the shading everywhere but the legs and tail :) Also try and curve the facial shading to give it more shape re-up Smudge/Blur overall shading more. 02:59, July 13, 2017 (UTC) re-up I got so confused and tried to upload feathersky here whoops. Try to smooth out the shading a bit - the upload doesn't show a huge difference. Also, extend the face shading up to the ear (so basically, all the way up), and curve the shading to the face so it doesn't shoot straight across re-up 15:06, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Smudge shading more, lighten then add some depth. It's looking more right now a darker patch of fur on the cat that happens to be on where the shading should be then the shading (:P if I explained it right ><) 06:03, July 17, 2017 (UTC) re-up i fail 04:32, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Do a little more of what I said above. 06:37, July 18, 2017 (UTC) re-up 01:37, July 20, 2017 (UTC) I still feel like the face shading just cuts too straight across > way - can you make it dip downward towards the nose/whiskers more to give it some shape? re-up 04:57, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Looking much better! Smudge shading just a bit more. 06:32, July 25, 2017 (UTC) re-up 14:23, July 26, 2017 (UTC) I still kinda think the shading should be smoothed on the upper half of the body and legs some more re-up I'm really happy I just came back from playing in a concert and it was awesome. 01:38, July 28, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 06:22, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Approved Jag (Ki) ~ Approved 07:18, July 31, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved Ripplepaw (A) ~ Approved gonna steer away from warriors until those r done The tabby pattern needs to be more smudged I think (looks like another apprentice, Applepaw?) 21:52, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Yeah so they used the same stripe base, I think, same with Tigerstripe imao. Maybe someday I'll get permission to redo them so they don't match *dies* because I was dumb back then CBA? Approved Skykit (K) ~ Approved warriorcat and I discussed this design awhile back OMG so beautiful! Define earpink a little and define pawpads.so cuuuuuuute! 21:53, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Thanks c: CBA? Approved Graykit (PD) (K) ~ Approved CBA? Approved Jag (L) ~ Approved 07:18, July 31, 2017 (UTC) On the back white parts, the shading looks blotchy and too dark imo Reupload 21:40, August 1, 2017 (UTC) swagtacular :) CBA? Reupload per warriorcatforgot torn ear O.o 05:04, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Reupload didn't upload for some reason O.o 21:07, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Can ye add a little shading on the ear? Seems a tad flat Reupload 00:56, August 5, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved. 21:39, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Nettlepaw (K) ~ Approved I present to you my little floofball. 14:59, July 31, 2017 (UTC) There's some ginger waste along the back, > way re-up I don't think you got it; it's here Wikia's being extremely annoying so here. 18:54, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Even on the vvcap version, there's still some. I highlighted it in blue you might need to zoom in to see it imao sorry Lighten shading some it's pretty dark. 21:23, July 31, 2017 (UTC) re-up Lighten shading more. 21:37, August 1, 2017 (UTC) re-up 23:22, August 1, 2017 (UTC) I think at least a little tiny bit of gray would show on the chin because of the apprentice, and I also think that the ginger or whatever shouldn't be all the way along the back, because the apprentice shows it as more of a patch. I also think the ginger on the tail could be expanded a little, but that depends on the angle, so up to you re-up These blanks are hard to work with. 14:58, August 4, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved. 21:39, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Owlkit (K) ~ Approved CBA? Approved. 21:39, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Dustkit (PD) (K) ~ Approved CBA? Approved. 21:39, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Creekkit (K) ~ Approved CBA? Approved. 21:39, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Badgerpaw (ADT) (A) ~ Approved 17:21, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Imho, recede the shading significantly on the haunch and back, as much more light would need to show with that source (plus it's kinda hard to see the base, in this case). Maybe define the shading on the tail, too re-up 15:20, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Try and define the tail shading more - I still can't see it re-up 22:45, August 7, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 21:40, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Approved Beetlekit (Ki) ~ Approved Well since my life is a little back in order, I'll post some more. 01:19, August 5, 2017 (UTC) Define the padpink? Reupload 21:33, August 6, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 21:40, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Approved Brookkit (Ki) ~ Approved 01:19, August 5, 2017 (UTC) Is it just me, or is the image not showing? 02:54, August 5, 2017 (UTC) It didn't for me, then it did? 09:25, August 5, 2017 (UTC) To me, it shows as a corrupted file usually does, so could you try and reupload it? Reupload 21:34, August 6, 2017 (UTC) I think, (even though the description doesn't state), that the white placement should match the dropbox one. But I guess that's your choice since we're on our own now Well the rule is not to go further than what is said and it only says belly so... I think it should stay. 05:55, August 7, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 21:41, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Approved Cloudpaw (A) ~ Approved 22:08, August 8, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved Hailpaw (A) ~ Approved 22:39, August 12, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 23:05, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 20:25, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Jet (Ro) ~ Approved 22:39, August 12, 2017 (UTC) It's showing like a corrupted photo would for me. Hmm? It looks fine to me. 23:26, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Try reuploading? Reupload better? 23:29, August 12, 2017 (UTC) yep 23:30, August 12, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 23:05, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 20:25, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Jet (Ki) ~ Approved 22:39, August 12, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 23:05, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 20:25, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Patchmottle (Star) ~ Approved how am I even doing this lol 16:09, August 14, 2017 (UTC) The brown looks tinted green a little^ re-up That better? Yep. CBA? 23:05, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 20:25, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Dapplestar (D) ~ Approved Yay, school starts tomorrow . . . I don't know what to say . . . 15:34, August 22, 2017 (UTC) Lighten shading on head. 20:24, August 24, 2017 (UTC) re-up my. backpack. is. so. heavy. 00:12, August 27, 2017 (UTC) hello? 22:02, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Sorry, been busy with TS release. CBA? Approved Jigsaw (KP) ~ Approved 22:21, August 26, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved Leafkit (Star) ~ Approved 22:21, August 26, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved Jigsaw (Ki) ~ Approved 22:21, August 26, 2017 (UTC) The pads look quite purple^ Reupload 07:39, September 28, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved. 22:39, October 1, 2017 (UTC) Leafkit (Ki) ~ Approved 08:30, September 28, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved. 22:39, October 1, 2017 (UTC) Leafpelt (Ki) ~ Approved 08:30, September 28, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved. 22:39, October 1, 2017 (UTC) Lilac (Ki) ~ Approved 07:54, October 7, 2017 (UTC) Idk I know this is probably dropbox based, but could you add some variation/texture/ or something to counter the triangle-tabbiness of this? + the one below Reupload. 02:24, October 8, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved. 04:38, October 15, 2017 (UTC) Lilac (KP) ~ Approved 07:54, October 7, 2017 (UTC) Reupload. 02:24, October 8, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved. 04:38, October 15, 2017 (UTC) Lilystream (A) ~ Approved 07:54, October 7, 2017 (UTC) Smooth out the white a bit more? Also smooth that piece of sharp orange at the base of the tail that's kinda round-shaped. Reupload. 02:24, October 8, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved. 04:38, October 15, 2017 (UTC) Lilystream (Ki) ~ Approved Lil' cutie. 04:58, October 15, 2017 (UTC) Could you darken the shading on all three of these? Reupload 20:18, October 16, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved. 21:42, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Maple (Ro) ~ Approved 04:58, October 15, 2017 (UTC) Reupload 20:18, October 16, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved. 21:42, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Maple (Lo) ~ Approved 04:58, October 15, 2017 (UTC) Reupload 20:18, October 16, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved. 21:42, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Milky (KP) ~ Approved 22:31, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Darken and/or define the shading. 23:32, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Reupload 06:29, October 24, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 08:32, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 06:53, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Milky (Ki) ~ Approved 22:31, October 20, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 08:32, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 06:53, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Mistypelt (A) ~ Approved 22:31, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Can you darken the shading? Reupload 06:29, October 24, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 08:32, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 06:53, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Mistypelt (Ki) ~ Approved 06:59, November 5, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 06:37, November 10, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 02:02, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Molepaw (A) ~ Approved 06:59, November 5, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 06:37, November 10, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 02:02, November 13, 2017 (UTC)